The Days in The Lives of Our NeoPets
by AniGal201
Summary: ShojuNani, a smart young Shoyru, is excepted into a Neopian Academy and adventures through it with her new friend, BrontoBite. *NEW* CHAP. TWO UP!
1. Chapter One: All Aboard!

"ShojuNani! Get ready for school!"  
Sakurastar1 yelled down to me. I shook myself awake and the bright yellow, red, green and blue walls of my basement room came into view. As I yawned, I tried to remember why my stomach felt so topsy-turvy this morning. I stretched my dragon-like, Shoyru wings. As I crawled out of my green twin-bed, my large, brown eyes glanced at the calendar and I gasped. It read 8th day of Hiding, and circled in read ink in the box displaying the date, it said SHOJUNANI'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL !  
I yelped in surprise. Sakurastar came rushing down the steps.   
"ShojuNani! Is something wrong!?" She looked at me, than at the calendar, and grinned. She kneeled down next to me and hugged my small body tightly.  
"It all right…" she said soothingly. "You've got a charming personality. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be you friend. Besides, you're a great student! The teacher's will love you."  
I giggled eccentrically. I knew Sakurastar loved me very much. She had worked up enough money to send me to the greatest private school in all Neopia, the Neopian Stars Beginning and Finishing Academy For Advanced Pets, or NSBFAFAP. She walked over to my large, iron drawer and rummaged through it for a small amount of time. Then she pulled out a small dark blue long-sleeve turtleneck with large ruffs, along with a matching skirt, and a matching hat. She also produced small Shoyru boots and a small, Shoyru-sized backpack, all the same deep, dark blue/navy color.   
"OOOOOHHH!" I cried, expressing my amazement in a big way. Sakurastar1 helped me dress and then we walked upstairs.   
***  
Sakurastar and I walked down the street hand in hand.  
Sakurastar1 looked as excited as I felt. We had arrived at Great Gates of Neopia. Beyond the gates I saw a large city concealed in the water. I also saw the smoke rings of a large volcano, not to mention a huge cloud floating overhead. There was a snowy-summit in the distance, and it looked like it had cracked pen, giving light to some newer world. Sand was also floating in immense clouds above an awesome desert.   
I was scared. Where was the school of which I would step forth upon in a few hours?!  
I noticed that we were not the only ones positioned on the harbor of the Great Gates. More Neowners and their NeoPets were arriving. Even in the thick mist of the harbor, I could feel, as well as see the fear on their faces. They were all wearing the same uniforms as me, except the boys wore pants instead of skirts.  
I saw one particular face next me to stand out from the crowd. It was a small yellow Chia, shivering most uncontrollably. I turned to the Chia.   
"Hi! My name's ShojuNani! What's-"  
The Chia burst into tears. Sakurastar didn't notice: she was too busy checking if our tickets were the correct ones for the trip.  
"What's wrong?" I hissed under my breath.  
"I-I-I-I-I'm sc-sc-scared!" he sniffed.  
"Why?"  
Be-because I was ab-ababab-abadoned*sniff*and m-my new owner's g-gonna do it again!"  
I smiled at the Chia.  
"You're new owner's not abandoning you." I said, smiling.  
"She's-she's- not?"  
No! She just sending you to a private school…you know…if she's staying in a hotel there, you'll see her all the time…."  
The Chia smiled at me and held out a hand. "BrontoBite, but you can call me Bronto."  
I smiled.  
Sakurastar leaned down to me. "Hey, nice to see you've made a friend already!"  
Suddenly, a loud droning noise interrupted their conversation. A ship was coming into the harbor.  
My new-found friend and I clutched together as Sakurastar1 and his owner led us onto the ship.  
***  
Upon the ship, I encountered an enemy.  
Sakurastar1 left me to do whatever I pleased as she browsed through the brochure FOR the NSBFAFAP. I trotted around with Bronto, exploring the ship to its fullest. That is, until, we ran into some trouble with capital T.  
Bronto pointed to a door that stated "PRIVATE SUITES! KEEP OUT!"  
"But Bronto!" I sputtered. "Can't you read?"  
Bronto glared at me and replied, "No,of course not!" he said sarcastically,then added, "Of course I can!"  
Then he opened the door, standing atop his toes.  
We entered into what seemed like a long, dark hallway. We wandered down the hall, looking around suspiciously.   
"There's nothing here…" I mused to Bronto.  
He smirked. "That's 'cuse every body's in their rooms. He lead me over to a specific door with pink all over it. It had flashing pink lights connected to each side of the door. It had a poster on it, clearly stating the words: Samoshii the Uni's Room.  
Bronto pushed open the door, and I have to admit, curiosity got me. I followed Bronto into the room.  
***  
I looked around and immediately discovered why the pronounce suites "sweets". Or is that the other one?   
Well, anywho, the room was huge! There was a large canopy bed, and when Bronto sat on it, we discovered it was also an aqua bed, the envy of all NeoPets. Connected to the bed was a Jacuzzi, with about 20-25 taps. Also there was a humungus TV that took up the entire opposite wall of the bed.   
Trampolines were stationed all over the room. I looked at Bronto. I knew that he couldn't resist either. We practically flew onto the Aqua-Bed and started to bounce up and down on it. I did a flip, Bronto did a double flip, I did a triple flip, and Bronto did a quadruple flip! Then we both flipped at the same time and landed SMACK on the Aqua Bed. That was a bad idea, because it split right in half, and water splashed all over the place.  
"Uh oh….."  
"You can say that again."  
"Uh oh…."  
"That wasn't funny, Bronty…"  
And then, at the worst possible time, the door happened to open.  
A Glass painted Uni that had obviously came out at the bad end of a Glass Pint brush was wearing obviously to much NeoGlow© makeup and Her owner, who looked just about the same gasped at the sight of the their now ruined suite.   
At once, the Uni and her owner lunged at Bronty and I at the same time, shrieking threats. Bronty jumped on my back and my small but powerful dragon wings propelled up out of the room. The Uni and her owner sprinted after us. We zoomed through the door and, as I spotted Sakurastar1 talking to the ship captain, asking him if the food his chef had prepare was suitable for humans and NeoPets alike, Tiora, Bronty's owner, at her side.   
Unfortunately, I had not mastered flying yet; that was one of the things I was going to school for, so we were headed towards a crash landing.   
Bronty bolted off of my back and laded in Tiora's arms. Sakurastar1 caught me. She held me closely to her chest.  
The Uni and her owner slowed to a halt and stood in front of Sakurastar1 and I.  
"You make sure you and your filthy, disgusting NeoPets Keep away from my Grand Master Sweet… OR ELSE!  
The owner stormed away, the Uni at her heels.  
I had officially made a new enemy. 


	2. Chapter Two: Down to Business

Chapter 2  
(A/N: None whatsoever. Have fun!)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, this is thepart where the author is supposed to say something funny about they're not wning this, but hey, I can't think of anything funny to say!^____^  
I do not on NeoPets in any way, I'm just a pawn in this game of life-wait, is that a song?  
  
  
The boat ride only lasted a few more hours, but all the same me and Bronto decided to keep it quiet.  
That was, after Tiora and Sakura gave us the scolding of our lives.  
It was quite hard to tell who was talking, as they were both talking so fast we almost couldn't understand them.  
"How dare you-"Sakura started.  
"Enter someone else's-" entered Tiora.  
"Room?!" Didn't I teach-"  
"You better than that, Bronto-"  
"ShojuNani?"  
We both looked at each other and shrugged. Than, seeing that they both, expectantly, were waiting for an answer, we replied in unison, "We're sorry," before putting our heads down.  
***  
After our scolding, we head over to the edge of the deck and looked out onto the water.  
I pulled out of my Shoyru-sized backpack, my own Pic-A-Sketch and a #2 pencil. I stared out onto the water beyond, onto the sunset.   
Suddenly, I was inspired. I put my pencil to the pad and started sketching furiously. Bronto looked at my drawing intently as I finished.  
"Hey, that's pretty good!" he exclaimed.  
I smiled. The picture needed to be inked, erased, and colored, but I could do that at school.  
I didn't realize that someone was looking over my shoulder until I heard a rather nasual voice retort casually, "Well, well. What do we have here?" Bronto and I whipped around and were suddenly face to face with the, what appeared to be, the Uni who we had met before. Unsuprisedly, it appeared that she had gained a posse over the last few hours, consisting of a pink Lupe and a red Usul, both as equally gruesome as her, with their faces also plastered with obviously too much NeoGlo makeup.  
"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Bronto asked unconcernedly.  
"Oh, nothing. Just to see you two losers. Oh, and maybe just to grace you with my presence."  
"You know, if you like us so much, why don't you just do us a favor and get out of our faces?"  
She humphed. Then she got a look at my drawing.  
"Ah. It looks like the disgusting beast over there has actually managed to get some talent his sleeve. Or is it actually a her?"  
I glared at her. How dare she mistaken me as a him? Her posse glared at me.  
"Oh yeah?!," I retorted. I don't see you showing any talent whatsoever, except your rather unwanted ability to gross out people the minute you meet them. Oh, yes, and also your ability to create such disgusting Halloween costumes. I suppose you made that stimulating mask that you're wearing. I'm surprised it didn't scare me the minute I met you. Oh, wait! It did!"  
I took a deep breath.   
Bronto immediately burst out laughing. Even the Uni's posse snuck some snickers.  
"Ugh! Well, I never-Ohhhhh! You're going to pay for this!"  
And with that, she beckoned to her posse and they glide away from us.  
"Wait a second! What's your name?" Bronto yelled.  
She spun around whipped her hair at us," and said, "Ursula. Ursula Won Barkan Rosebud Dugan, the III." Then she spun on her hoof and was gone.  
***  
  
The captain of the ship had long since announced that our arrival to the gates of the school would be delayed due to….reasons beyond our control. Whatever that meant.  
As because it was evening, we were to be served dinner on the ship in the dining area on the 3rd floor.  
"Today's menu is a Turkey Dinner with a side order of broiled Purple Neggs or corn on the cob." Sakurastar read out from brochure.  
What's the vegetarian menu?" Tiora asked.  
"Ummmmm….oh, here it is!" Sakura said, scanning the menu.  
Tuning out from my beloved owner, I peered into the crowd.  
"Ugh. Hey Bronto, look over there."  
Bronto looked away from his owner and followed my gaze.  
"Hey! It's Misses Ursula Von Baked Poison Donut, the V!" He cried.  
I burst out into giggles.  
***  
In the dining area, someone had apparently tried to stick about twenty round tables in the small space that was the dining room. Sakurastar, Tiora, BrontoBite, and I all crowded into the seats around one such table. I glanced around the ship and saw Ursula and her owner taking seats at the only large, uncrowed table in the room. It was labeled RESERVED.  
Bronto also noticed this. "Man," he whispered to me so Tiora wouldn't notice. "They must be loaded. With money, I mean."  
I nodded in agreement.  
We ordered our food and settled down. Soon, our orders arrived and we began our meals.  
I have to admit, the chefs could have done better , but all in all, the food was good. We enjoyed our meals.  
Unfortunately, Ursula and her owner did not.  
"WHAT KIND OF FOOD IS THIS! THIS IS THE KIND OF THING YOU WOULD FEED TO A KORBAT, THIS DISGUSTING GRUEL!" Ursula's owner yelped.  
A nearby Korbat whimpered in fear.  
Ursula spat out her food onto her plate.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Ursula, but this is the most expensive thing on the menu!" the waiter who had served them cried. At first I thought he was talking to the Uni Ursula, but than I realized that the owner's name was probably Ursula, and she had just named her NeoPet after her. Conceited jerk.  
"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK AND TELL YOUR CHEFS TO MAKE IT BETTER!!!" human Ursula shrieked at the waiter. The waiter cowered in fear.  
"Y-yes ma'am!" the waiter replied, and ran away.  
As he passed our table he mumbled loud enough for s to hear," No good NeoPet and Owner.Just because she's the best payer….mumble-mumble…"  
Sakurastar tsked.   
Tiora stifled a giggle.  
I looked at Bronto.  
Bronto looked at me.  
We couldn't help it.  
We fell out of our seats laughing.  
***  
After dinner, or rather, lunch, as it was only 4:34 and the sun was still high in the sky, we took turns mimicking the Uni and her owner's extravagant airs.  
"Why would someone want to by a Grand Master Suite if we're only going to be on this ship for a day?" Bronto inquired.  
I shrugged.  
Suddenly, we heard a deafening horn blow acroos the ship.  
"We will be approaching our destination in about ten minutes. Please gather all of your luggage and stay seated until the ship comes to a complete stop. Than, please exit the front main exit near the captain's box. If you are returning, please remain seated. Thank you." The intercom went off.  
"You heard what he said," Bronto said. "He said we will be approac-"  
"Okay!" I said loudly.  
We laughed, then hurried to the luggage counter and request our luggage.  
About ten minutes later, we hit shore.  
We double checked ourselves to find whether we were missing anything, or anyone, for that matter, found ourselves complete, than exited via the front exit.  
There, as we stepped upon the hard, cold, concrete (I was glad for my nice navy blue shoes!), we acquired our first glimpse of the Neopian Stars Beginning and Finishing Academy For Advanced Pets 


End file.
